Secreto Magico
by animeneko021
Summary: Sakura era una chica normal salía con sus amigas, era buena en la escuela, pero ella no sabía que su madre le ocultaba un secreto que cambiaría su vida para siempre...
1. Se ha descubierto el secreto

Capitulo 1 Se ha descubierto el secreto

Sakura era una chica normal salía con sus amigas, era buena en la escuela, pero ella no sabia que su madre le ocultaba un secreto que cambiaria su vida para siempre, ya que ella era una chica algo cerrada con un apariencia diferente ala de su familia ya que, sus hermanos tenia cabella de colores diferente ella era castaña un poco claro y unos ojos de color oscuro, bueno a decir verdad eran negros, debido a sus apariencia lago extraña la familia de sus padre pensaron que no era de esa familia que había sido engañada por su esposa por esa razón su mama se fue de sus casa pero fue obligada a Salir de dimensión por la guerra que se desato en ese entonces.

16 años después….

Una mañana como cualquiera bajo a desayunar como de costumbre, cuando vio que en la cocina había 2 jóvenes uno con apariencia de un pandillero y el otro se veía mas tranquilo ella fue a preguntarles que hacían en su casa, pero al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí cuando en ese momento su madre entraba ala cocina y los dos chicos se acercaron a su madre ella los abraso y Sakura le pregunto a su mama que quienes eran la voltea haber y no contesto nada se escucha una voz alo lejos y dice

– aun no le dices nada ella sigue preguntando que pasaba ahí pero nadien le contesto los 2 chico se marcharon cuando se acercó un señor hacía Sakura y le dijo –has crecido mucho ella le dijo

– usted me conoce ami pero yo no ¿Quién es usted?

Hizo una risa burlona y le dijo

– soy tu padre ¿que acaso tu madre no te dijo nada?

- No, no lo hizo el le dijo:

- los 2 chicos que se fueron, son tus hermanos mayores de acuerdo;

-dejare que hables con tu madre respecto a eso y después vendrás con nosotros ella le respondió:

- que ¿a donde?, después el dijo:

- aun no te lo puedo decir,

Después esa extraña mañana decide irse ala escuela y se quedo pensando toda la tarde en eso cuando iba de regreso a casa su mejor amiga Yuko le dice

-¿que te ocurre? Has estado muy extraña desde que empezaron las clases

Sakura la mira y le dice- tranquila no es nada ella la mira y le dice

– ami no me engañas a ti te pasa algo nuevamente vuelve a decir enserio no me pasa nada llegan al camino donde ellas se separan para irse a casa cada una Sakura voltea ante de irse y le dice

– oye que si podían salir el fin de semana y que le contada todo pero por ahora no Yuko con una sonrisa le dice de acuerdo y se va cada una a su casa, al llegar a su casa en la puerta escucha a su madre que discutía con alguien Sakura estaba un poco indecisa si entraba o no cuando por fin se decide se arma de valor y decide entrar a su casa y ve a al mismo señor de esta mañana que le estaba diciendo que el tampoco quería pero que aun así Sakura tendría que hacerlo Sakura entra y dice

– ¿hacer qué? Los 2 se quedan en silencio hasta que el señor dice

–lo sabrás mañana toda la verdad después de que se marcho su madre seguía sin decir nada al llegar la hora de cenar su madre después de un largo silencio le pregunta

¿Qué tal la escuela? Sakura

–responde bien después el silencia empieza a gobernar otra vez Sakura termina de cenar y se levanta de la mesa levanta su plato y decide irse a dormir al acostarse en su cómoda y pequeña cama le volvió a la cabeza lo que le dijo el señor y ella se pregunta:

-¿Qué es lo que me estarán ocultando? ¿Eso puede afectar a vida que tengo ahora?, ella suspira y dijo:

- esas preguntas solo pueden responderlas 2 personas mi madre y ese señor que dice ser mi padre.


	2. Un mundo lleno de mentiras

Capitulo 2 Un mundo de mentiras

A la mañana siguiente al despertar creé que todo lo que paso en el día anterior fue solo un sueño un mal sueño; ella se pone su informe para ir ala escuela nuevamente al llegar a la puerta ve a los 2 misteriosos jóvenes esperándola en la puerta muy pacientemente su propósito era acompañarla ala escuela un de ellos dijo:

- esto debe ser muy confuso para ti y el otro le dijo:

-descuida trataremos de explicarte un poco para que puedas entender un poco uno de ellos dijo:

- habla de ti porque yo no tengo intenciones de convivir con ella, después se marcha y el otro chico dijo:

- de acuerdo yo me presentare yo soy Kohaku y el chico que se fue se llama Spencer y Sakura pregunta:

- siempre se comporta así y Kohaku le contesto: a pues depende de hecho no habla mucho desde que eso paso Sakura con mucha curiosidad pregunta:

-¿Qué fue lo paso? kohaku le responde:

- perdón no debí decir eso pero si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a el en ese momento Sakura para y le dice:

-ya llegamos a la escuela yo aquí me quedo bueno me voy adiós kohaku se despide de ella y le dice:

-de acuerdo pasare por ti cuando termine.

Sakura empieza a pensar y a preguntarse ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Debió de ser doloroso para que se comporte así ah tal vez le pregunte de repente se escucha una voz que dice:

-Buenos días Sakura ella volteo y resulta ser su mejor amiga Yuko y Sakura le contesta: -buenos días en eso Yuko le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te pasa? Sakura dice: nada y Yuko dice: - segura ella le dice: si mejor vallamos a clases Yuko le dice:

- de acuerdo vallamos a clases

Después de eso al termina la escuela estaban Spencer y kohaku esperando a Sakura para ir a casa ella era acompañada por yuko le dijo:

- mira hay 2 chicos en la puerta ¿a quién estarán esperando? Sakura le dice:

- pues no sé, oye Yuko que tal si nos vamos por atrás si ay que irnos por atrás vamos, vamos Yuko le dice:

- oye que es lo que te pasa porque esta tan ansiosa por irte por atrás ven vamos por adelante no tienes de que preocuparte cuando ellas llegan a la puerta Kohaku la saluda y le dice:

- ven vallamos a casa Sakura

Le contesta:

- ah de acuerdo solo esperen un poco

Kohaku dice:

- de acuerdo solo apresúrate Sakura le dice a yuko:

-mañana te explico todo esto de acuerdo bueno me voy adiós

- adiós

Yuko dice sorprendida.

Todos se quedan en silencio pero a mitad de camino Sakura decide preguntar a kohaku muchas dudas que tenia, -

-oye Kohaku puedo preguntarte algo

Le dice Sakura claro responde:

- kohaku, Sakura se dispone a preguntar cuando en eso interrumpe Spencer

- oye Kohaku no crees que deberíamos a esperar a papa para responderle algunas preguntas no crees,

-creo que tienes razón dice kohaku espera Sakura no falta mucho en poco tiempo responderemos a tus preguntas de acuerdo,

-de acuerdo dijo Sakura cuando al llegar a casa su padre los estaba esperando y dijo:

-bueno hija de seguro tienes muchas dudas sobre eso así que pregunta

Sakura dijo:

-bueno mmm... quiero saber porque estoy aquí en lugar de estar con ustedes

En ese momento su madre le dijo:

- eso me corresponde a mi decirte eso pues veras había una guerra y estaban matando a todos los niños así que te traje a aquí por tu propia seguridad de hecho tu no eres la única maga de tu edad mucho de decidieron traer a niños a vivir aquí

Espera interrumpe Sakura:

– ¡quieres decir que yo no soy la única que hay mas de mi edad que son magos aquí! entiendo que fue por mi seguridad pero ¿Por qué ocultarme el secreto? no lo entiendo, su madre respondió

-esa no fue nuestra idea yo quería decirte pero no me dejaron Sakura pregunto:

-¿Quién?

Y su padre respondió:

- veras hay magos que son superiores a nosotros y por lo tanto hacemos todo lo que nos dicen;

Ellos dijeron que era mejor que no supieran de su magia hasta una edad apropiada.

Sakura dijo:

-de acuerdo entiendo eso pero ¿A dónde me van a llevar?

Su padre respondió:

-pues a casa….


End file.
